For Demyx Lovers
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: Okay this is a story from the readers point of view.  You have been sent to look of a certain somebody...well nobody in the underworld and things dont quite turn out as you had thought.


**Okay so this is my first attempted at one of these kinds of stories, it may not be the best i've ever written so please tell we what you think.  
The story is from the readers point of view so, yea everyone who dreams of kissing Demyx well now you can XD**

Stepping out of the black vortex, you look around for the brown mullet haired boy who you were sent to check up on, of all the people Xemnas could have chosen he had decided to pick you. Xaldin would have gladly done it, he seem to have something against number IX, but you were worried that he might actually kill the sitar playing man. When you had been told that you were to look for him, your heart had skipped a beat -well it would have, if you had one- making you confused.

The sound of something behind you snaps you from your thoughts and you turned around, but all you can see is the eerie corridor of the underworld. Why anyone would want to come down here was a mystery to you, this place gave you the creeps and you would have gladly left if it weren't for a certain somebody…erm well nobody.

Flipping your hood up, you make your way down the tunnel. The white mist dancing around your legs and making it hard to see what's at your feet, you were to busy concentrating on where you were going that you didn't notice the drop until you fell. The thud echoing off the walls around you, "Oww." you mumbled rubbing your head and standing up.

Dusting yourself off, you look for a way to get out of…well where ever you are, squinting your eye. You try to see through the thick fog, walking around blindly. You think you see something move from the corner of your eye, making you freeze and hold your breath.

"Calm down." you said to yourself as your strafe materialized in your hand.

You were trained in these kind of situations…well if kicking Roxas and Axel's arses when they pulled a prank on you counts. Turning in a circle, you don't see anything and slowly lower your weapon. With a sigh you return to looking for a way to get out of here, wondering around aimlessly you come across a metal gate.

A large grey lock catches your eye and tells you that you won't be getting out this way, you groan. This was starting to get ridiculous, you still had found Demyx and you just wanted to leave, but knew that if you didn't come back with him or get a report from the water nobody, Xemnas was going to hound your arse.

"Demyx you jerk, get out here right now or I'm gunna kick your arse next time I see you." you start to yell into the fog, not caring if you draw unwanted attention, "Alright fine if your not out here by the count of three I'm going to destroy your CD collection, 1...2.…2 and a half…..3!"

Still he doesn't appear, throwing your arms up in frustration and cross the under your chest with a huff.

You jump when someone grabs you from behind, a gloved hand covering your mouth and muffling your scream.

"Shh." a voice whispered in your ear, you know that voice, "Over there, see the boy."

You look up, a boy with spike brown hair is walking around one of the large stones in the ground. A duck and a tall black dog following after him, the boy held a shiny silver keyblade and was talking to the other two.

They didn't even notice you as they made their way passed, you blended into the darkness of the cave. Waiting until you were sure that they wouldn't be able to hear you, you elbow the taller man in the gut and turning on him.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that." You almost yell, "I've been looking for you for ages and I just about had enough, this place gives me the creeps and you were-"

Your cut off by a pair of soft lips on yours and those lips belong to Demyx!

His hands on your shoulders, holding you steady and making sure that you couldn't pull away. Your eyes wide with shock slowly begin to close, your hands fisting at his coat as your body began to act on its own. After what felt like a lifetime he slowly pulls away, holding you back at an arms length.

"You talk to much." he says grinning, you look up at his dazed.

"So that was to shut me up." you say with a frown, "You really are a jer-"

Again his lips silenced you and this time you return the kiss.

**Reviews please...**


End file.
